Big Boy
Big Boy is the tenth song on the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= You go out every night But you don't have fun Your house is full of stuff Your car's expensive You, feel kind of empty You go around lookin' For satisfaction You constantly need Everyone's attention I, call it addiction No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool Who's gonna save you big boy When the music stops and the disco lights are down Who's gonna love you big boy When the mornin' comes and everybody go back home (Lets go down) (Everybody down) (Everybody down) (To the the ground if you're super cool) You would do anything To be in the papers You wish you had A super model girlfriend Why, can't you stop talkin' You go around like you Were somethin' special But there's a million like you Everywhere I go Give me a break boy No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool Who's gonna save you big boy When the music stops And the disco lights are down Who's gonna love you big boy When the mornin' comes And everybody go back home Who's gonna save you big boy When the music stops And the disco lights are down Who's gonna love you big boy When the mornin' comes And everybody go back home No, I never meant to ruin your party Go, show me that you are super cool (Lets go down) (Everybody down) (Everybody down) (To the the ground if you're super cool) (Now jump up) (Everybody up) (Everybody up) (Raise your hands if your super cool) (Lets go down) (Everybody down) (Everybody down) (To the the ground if you're super cool) (Now jump up) (Everybody up) (Everybody up) (Raise your hands if your super cool) Who's gonna save you big boy When the music stops And the disco lights are down Who's gonna love you big boy When the mornin' comes And everybody go back home |-|Italian= Hai calcolato tutto e finalmente Credi di avermi in pugno totalmente Tu! Preda innocente Sferra il tuo colpo, morso di serpente Mira nel cuore e fallo lentamente Bang! Non sento niente No! Non è così che devi fare Oh ! Io ti credevo super cool Provaci ancora big boy! Dammi un brivido, dammi un'emozione in più Che delusione big boy! È un scandalo, io con te non gioco più Sempre su! Sempre super cool! Sempre super cool! Ma non sei sempre super cool Sento il tuo sguardo gelido e pungente Il gioco si fa serio e finalmente Sei intraprendente Come sei bravo tu, con le parole Adesso sparami attrito il cuore Bang! Non c'è dolore No! Mi avevi quasi messa a K.O Io ti credevo super cool Provaci ancora big boy! Dammi un brivido, dammi un'emozione in più Che delusione big boy! È un scandalo, io con te non gioco più Sai che ti dico, big boy ? Voglio un brivido, voglio quello che non sei tu Non fare il duro, big boy ! Sei un giocattolo, io con te non gioco più No! Mi avevi quasi messa a K.O Io ti credevo super cool Sempre su! Sempre super cool! Sempre super cool! Ma non sei sempre super cool Ora giù Tutti, quanti giù Tutti, quanti giù Io con te non ci gioco più Sempre su! (Provaci ancora big boy!) Sempre super cool! Sempre super cool! (Dammi un brivido, dammi un'emozione in più) Ma non sei sempre super cool Ora giù (Che delusione big boy!) Tutti, quanti giù Tutti, quanti giù (È un scandalo, io con te non gioco più) Io con te non ci gioco più Sai che ti dico, big boy ? Voglio un brivido, voglio quello che non sei tu Non fare il duro, big boy ! Sei un giocattolo, io con te non gioco più Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Songs